Differences
by who-cares-cvb
Summary: They have all graduated and this portrays Hermione's new life. It might get boring but please hold on, it'll get good!
1. Changes and Arrangements

Dear Readers, I have not given up on my other story. I just wanted to write about Hermione's life after school too.   
  
Differences  
  
Chapter 1... Changes and Arrangements  
  
Hermione Malfoy was sitting in her living room watching television with her 3 kids, Dana Kennedy, Anderson Loraine and Mitchell Cryder. She and Draco had gotten married 7 years ago, right after they graduated from Hogwarts. His father didn't approve of their marriage so he cast Draco out of the family. Hermione was now an Auror for the Ministry where Mad Eye Moody was now the Minister. Draco worked as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. He switched to the good side after they graduated. They were both part of the Order with fellow Aurors Harry and Ron.  
  
Ron married Luna and Harry married Ginny. All of them are part of the Order. Ron and Luna have a three year old son and Harry and Ginny have twin girls. Sirius has been cleared of all charges by Moody and is now living with Lupin in London at 12 Grimmauld Place. Moody had promoted Arthur to vice-Minister, so Molly and Arthur were no longer living in the Burrow, but in a nice cozy house in the country. Fred and George had their joke shop, which was actually more successful than Zonko's. Ginny worked at Gringotts as was Bill. Charlie was still in Romania and Percy had finally made up with his parents and he was Moody's assistant. All of the Weasley's were in the Order.  
  
Hermione looked at the clock on the wall of her 5 bedroom, 4.5 bathroom mansion. She was alone with the kids in the house during the school year because Draco was at school teaching, but in 5 years Dana and Anderson would be going off to school with daddy. It was the summer right now, so Draco was home. "Kids, it's bedtime." She told her 2 six year olds and her 5 year old. "It's 8:00 o'clock and tomorrow we have to be at the doctor's early. So off to bed we go." She turned off the t.v. and herded her kids upstairs. She made sure they brushed their teeth and got them into their peejays. She then tucked them into bed. She then went into Draco and her's bathroom and started a hot bath. Draco was out with Harry and Ron to have a few drinks, so she'd be alone for a while. She slid into the tub and watched the steam rise off the surface of the water. About an hour later, she got out of the tub and dried off. Since she'd go to bed in a little bit, she didn't bother to dry her hair. For her wedding, she had straightened her hair and she just loved how she looked in straight hair so she kept it. She went into her closet and put on her silk peejays and laid down in her husbands and her's King size bed and turned on the t.v. She fell asleep watching a medical show. She woke up two hours later when Draco slid into bed next to her. "Hi, Honey." He gave her a kiss. "I'm sorry I woke you up. Good night, Honey." They kissed again and she laid back down and in minutes she fell asleep. What do you think? Please review! 


	2. A New Day

Dear Readers, I'm back! Preggyuo: Thank you for reviewing! 403562748560278345602347560283756274560273650138243560348750384758432578  
  
Differences  
  
Chapter 2... A New Day  
  
Hermione woke up with a start. She looked at the time. It was 6:39. Her alarm clock had been ringing loudly for 9 minutes. She got out of bed and look at her husband. He was peacefully sleeping. She went into the bathroom and look in the mirror on the wall. Her hair was a bit messy from sleeping and she had black rings under her eyes from not enough sleep. She undressed and stepped into the shower. After taking a 10 minute shower, she got out and dried her self off. She then took out her wand and dried her hair. She then went to the sink and brushed her teeth. She then performed a charm that made makeup instantly appear on her perfect skin. She then did a spell to make her work clothes appear on her body. "Perfect." She said into the mirror.  
  
She went downstairs into the kitchen and looked in the fridge. They needed some milk and eggs. She wrote in the notebook on the counter 'Draco, we need milk and eggs, so can you take the kids and go to the store and get some? Thanks honey.' She tore out the page and stuck it on the fridge. She went over to the pantry and grabbed a pop tart and checked her watch. She was a bit early but, today she was going to drive, so she needed the extra time. She went into the garage and got into the Porsche. She turned the key and opened the garage door. She backed out into the garage and closed the garage door. She pulled out of the drive way and drove to downtown London. 79546745789547895478953785478537894378954785437895437854785475478547854  
  
She walked into her office. "Hey Tonks." She said to her friend who was now wearing long green hair. Hermione sat down at her desk and started to read a report about Voldemort. She had just read where they think he's hiding when she heard someone move behind her. "Oh, hey Ron." She said to her best friend. "Hi, Hermione. Hank just wanted to say 'Hi'." Hermione looked down and saw Ron's three year old son. "Hi Hank. How are you?" "I'm doing well, Aunt Hermione. Can I still come over tomorrow to play with Mitchell?" Hermione was surprised at his vocabulary. "Of course you can come over. Your vocabulary is really improving too. You're a very smart boy." His reply was "Thank you very much." He smiled and the two boys walked away. She finished reading the report and decided to go to the Healer on the first floor, because she was having stomach pains. When she walked into the Healer's office, she felt like she was going to throw up. She explained about her pains and the Healer ran some tests. A half an hour later the Healer came out and said "Well I know what is causing your pains." "What is it?" Hermione asked. "Well, it turns out that you're 2 months pregnant." The Healer answered. Hermione fainted and fell to the floor. 694578547893478357854784347754789456743695378953785437853785378953778578 please review! 


	3. Way Different

Dear Readers, Hello? Is anyone there? 1 review?! Wtf! 788795454785478954789547854786578657896578967896578965785678567856876587  
  
Differences  
  
Chapter 3... Way Different  
  
Hermione woke up in her and Draco's bed, 'How did I get here?' she asked herself. 'I'm supposed to be at work.' She opened her eyes and looked around to find her husband. He was sitting next to her placing a cool washcloth on her forehead. "Hi, Sugarlips. Feeling better?" He asked. "A bit. What happened?" She answered. "Well, you fainted at work after you found out that you're pregnant with our fourth child." He kissed her on the cheek. "Oh yeah. Right." Hermione remembered it now. "But Draco, do you really think that we can have another child, especially since you're thinking of quitting your job? I mean, we'll have less income, and my job can't pay for this house and..." She didn't finish because Draco started to kiss her. "That's better." He said jokingly. "Now don't worry. We'll figure this out later. Just you rest now ok? I'm going to the store with the kids and you just sleep, got it?" He smiled. "Yes, I get it, Honey." Draco kissed her on the cheek again. "Bye." Hermione watched him pull out of the garage five minutes later in the Hummer and she fell asleep. 675278545487547854785478547853785487354784378438743784378478547854785487  
  
Hermione and Draco sat at the dining table that night. They kept glancing at each other and finally Draco signaled to Hermione by nodding. "Kids?" Hermione said. "Kids, daddy and I have something to tell you. Daddy might have told you that today I got sick at work, so that's why I came home early. Well the reason I got sick is going to affect the rest of our lives. Kids, I'm pregnant." She smiled and her kids did too. Mitchell said "you mean I'm gunna be a big brother?" "That's exactly what she means." Draco told him. 879349784397534985743857348574387543089753485783725098745082347583470587 I'm sorry it's so short, but what I want to happen next won't really fit in with this chapter. 


	4. Almost Over

Dear Readers,  
I'm sorry the last chappy was so short, but please review! 764567843659724865972346594376259874362587436572346573465982736527836573  
  
Differences  
  
Chapter 4... Almost Over  
  
Hermione was now 8 months pregnant, but she looked like she more than 9 months, because she was carrying triplets. The doctor told her she could not go to work because it could endanger the babies. So everyday she stayed home with the kids with Draco (He took a leave of absence from school). They were having 2 boys and girl. They decided that the boy's names would be Jackson Alexander and Draco Junior, but they couldn't decide on the girl's name. "I think we should name her Nancy Marie" Hermione told her husband. "But I like Amelia Ank." Draco replied. "Let's compromise." Hermione said. "Which do you like better? Nancy Ank or Amelia Marie?" "What about Marie Ank?" Draco asked. "Yeah I like that one too. I either want Nancy Marie or Marie Ank." "Well I like Marie Ank, so I guess her name is Marie Ank." "Ok, honey." They kissed. "Oww!" Hermione screamed in pain. At that moment her water broke. "Draco, it's time! Oww!" She started breathing heavy. "Lets go Sugarlips." Draco told his pregnant wife. "What about the kids?" "Oh yeah. Kids!" They're three kids ran in. "Mommy's going to have the babies soon, so we're going to drop you off at Uncle Harry's, ok? Go get ready, because you may have to spend the night." Five minutes later they were in the car driving to Harry's house. When they got there, Draco explained that Hermione was going into labor and asked if Harry could watch the kids. He then got back in the car. "Ok let's go to the hospital." They had decided that all their kids would be born in muggle hospitals. When they got there, Hermione was in so much pain, she almost fainted. 25 hours later, she had given birth to 3 more kids. She and Draco were all smiles when the doctor came in and said "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, I'm afraid I have some bad news. The girl, Marie Ank, didn't make it. We didn't see it before, but she had a lung disease called, well we don't know what it is actually. It's the first case ever found. I'm really sorry. Both of the boys are doing great though, and you'll be able to see them in about half an hour." He walked out the door. Hermione stared at where he was just standing. Draco spoke first "Honey? Do you want to talk?" Hermione tried to shake her head 'no' but she couldn't move. She just stared at the same spot and started to cry, actually bawl. Draco held her and started to cry too. They cried till they couldn't cry anymore. Then like the doctor said, half an hour later, the two boys came in. Hermione held Jackson and Draco held Draco Jr. Later that day, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Ron and all the kids came to see her. Draco explained to them about Marie and soon the whole room was crying. They all gave Hermione and Draco hugs and held the babies. 438378934570439875093845703948750398457309485793842057203489572048935754  
  
Two weeks later, Hermione was at home with the babies. Draco was back at work and she had to manage a house of five kids by herself. She decided to take an extended leave of absence at work because of the babies, and they allowed her to get paid during the absence. 4584390879878739888888888888888888888888875894372758963247856347865734 Please Review! 


	5. Big Change

Dear readers, Any one out there?  
  
Majohime: the numbers are to break the page into parts! 854843925475208943752098435720943875204398578294357493857240389754839758  
  
Differences  
  
Chapter 5... Big Change  
  
Hermione woke up a month later. She would finally be going back to work. She went into the bathroom and took a shower and got ready. She them went into the babies room and gave them both a kiss. The nanny would take care of them now. In order to give the nanny a room, Dana and Anderson had to share a room, so they were a bit mad. She went downstairs into the kitchen and saw that Draco was sitting on a barstool at the counter. "Honey? What are you doing home? You should be at school!" She looked into his eyes and saw that he looked very drunk. "Were you out drinking last night?" Throughout this whole thing, Draco didn't move he just looked at his wife and blinked. "I'm getting you up to bed. Wingardium Leviosa," Her husband was lifted up by the spell and she carried him up the stairs and placed him in their bed. "Now sleep well." She kissed him on the cheek. She went back downstairs and left a note for the nanny, saying Draco was back. "The idiot." She muttered to himself "We have five kids and he quits his job." She said as she got into the Porsche. She drove off to work. To let go of her frustration she out the top down and turned up the volume almost all the way. 843729075928437592847529843570285702485704895748957492875094387509287548  
  
When Hermione got to work, she couldn't concentrate. She said to Harry in the next cubicle "Harry? I'm going to take and early lunch. Draco came home last night and I want to see if he's ok." "Sure Hermione, I'll tell Tonks. C-ya later." Hermione had forgotten that in the three months she hah been gone, Tonks had been promoted to Head Auror. Hermione walked out of the Ministry guest entrance and got into her car parked in between 2 pickup trucks. After a quite a bit of maneuvering, she finally made it out and made her way home. When she got there, the nanny and the kids were outside playing. "Hi kids!" She gave her kids a group hug "Miss. Yipper? How is Draco?" "how many times must I tell you to call me Geniva." The nanny smiled. "Draco is quite fine. I took him some breakfast earlier, but he was asleep and I've been checking up on him every hour or so, but he's still asleep." "Thanks, Geniva." Hermione walked into the house and up the stairs. She went into her bedroom and saw Draco sitting up and eating what appeared to be eggs and toast. "Hi, Sugarlips." He said to Hermione "I'm sorry about coming home, I just couldn't take it a work anymore." "What happened Honey?" Hermione asked. "Snape just got on my nerves. He's good friend with my father." He frowned. "He said my father was very angry with me still and that he swore he'd find a way to get his revenge and I told Snape to stop saying all this rubbish and he just kept going so I cursed him with Jelly Legs and told Dumbledore, either he goes or I do, so I guess you know who left." "Oh, honey, I'm so sorry. Snape is a bit of a fucking asshole, don't you think?" Hermione smiled She climbed into bed and started to kiss her husband. "I took an early lunch, so I check on you, but you seem to be all right." She said as she pulled away. "I'll help you find another job, Honey. Want to share your breakfast with me? Cause of you all I had was a slice of apple!" She laughed. "Sure Sugarlips Draco answered. He tore off a piece of toast and put it into Hermione's open mouth. "Mmmmmm!" Hermione said. She picked up the toast and tore off a piece that was meant to go into Draco's mouth, but it never got there because Draco had just pulled her into a kiss. Soon, they were under the covers and having the most romantic sex either of them had had before. Hermione looked at her alarm clock and said "Shit, I'm late for work." She got out of bed and put her clothes back and performed a charm to make her look like she had before. "Sorry Honey, got to go. Bye." And at that, she Apparated. 485743098750487038750287502498754987520489572408720857204957803485789732  
  
Do you like it? 


End file.
